Éste no es mi cuerpo
by Nany Kuchiki
Summary: Serie de one shots interactivos donde los personajes cambian de cuerpo, altos contenidos de Ichiruki. Es mejor que lean para entender mejor, pasen por favor.
1. Chapter 1

OK, YO SE ES UNA IDEA MUY LOCA PERO BUENO...

Fue una idea que me salio así como así, esta historia es para mezclar a todos, ya veran.

Les voy a pedir un consejo, en esta ocasión los personajes van a mezclarse de cuerpos, TODOS ellos, van a cambiar cuerpos, el primer capitulo será la lista de quien con quien para que no nos confundamos luego ok, si me faltan personajes que ustedes quieran meter o hay una pareja que esté definitivamente mal haganmelo saber, solo lo cambiaré a petición de ustedes mediante reviews, es algo asi como interactivo donde su opinion es lo que más cuenta, entonces hay les va la lista ^^:

Kurosaki Ichigo-Kuchiki Byacuya

Kuchiki Rukia-Shihouin Yoruichi

Ishida Uryuu-Kurotsushi Mayuri

Yasutora Sado-Yamada Hanatarou

Aizen Sosuke-Yamamoto Genryusay

Nanao Ise-Matsumoto Ranguiku

Kyoraku-Ukitake

Madarame Ikaku-Yumichika Ayasegawa

Ulquiorra Shiffer-Asano Keigo

Grimmjow Jagerjaques- Kojima Mizuiro

Soi Fon-Tía Halibel

Hinamori Momo-Chizuru

Kira Izuru-Hisagi Shuhei

Tosen Kaname-Komamura

Ichimaru Gin-Hitsugaya Toshiro

Urahara Kisuke-Barragan

Yuzu-Karin

Inoue Orihime-Nelliel

Abarai Renji-Jinta

Kurosaki Isshin-Ishida Ryuken

Nnoitra-Szyel Aporro Granz

Zommary Leroux-Aaroniero

Apache-Mila Rose

kurotsushi Nanao-Yachiru

Unohana Retsu-Kotetsu Isane

Ok, lo se por lo menos la mitad de la lista es pésima y me faltan la mitad de los personajes ¬ ¬ pero hice lo que pude, por eso les pido su sabio consejo, diganme que personajes con que otros y pues podemos cambiar la lista que ya está hecha, se los ruego ayudenme.

Aclaro, no será una historia donde todos cambien al tiempo, así no sería tan gracioso, mi idea es hacer one-shots con cada pareja, donde solo ellos cambien, el resto queda igual.

La anterior es su lista, haganle los cambios que quieran o sigan mas personajes que yo no haya agregado y con las parejas que ustedes me sujieran yo haré las historias, a lo mejor algunas no tendrán sugerencias, entonces lo haré como ya están

La lista me quedo solo hombre con hombre, mujer con mujer, pero eso también puede cambiarse, si quieren puedo hacerlo mujer con hombre ok, les agradesco su ayuda y los amo, besos nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

OK, OK, aquí les va la primera historia que no es ni nada más ni nada menos de nuestros sexys Ichigo y Byakuya (ay me derrito), como siempre, encontraran anotaciones mias entre paréntesis, comentarios y aclaraciones ok no los entretengo más y vamos con la historia.

_**1ºCAPITULO ESTE NO ES MI CUERPO - KUROSAKI ICHIGO-KUCHIKI BYAKUYA**_

(antes de que empecemos les aclaro que no voy a poner las razones de por qué cambiaron de cuerpo, así que disfruten la historia y no pregunten acerca de eso ni como volvieron a como eran ;D)

**MANSIÓN KUCHIKI **

Era de mañana, alrededor de las 8 en punto y a Kurosaki Ichigo se le estaba haciendo muy extraño que su padre no lo hubiera despertado, como siempre, con sus amorosas patadas en el rostro, hasta que logró hacer memoria y que recordó su padre y hermanas no llegarían hasta ese mismo día, en la tarde, cosa que había aprovechado el pelinaranja para pasar un "buen rato" con la pelinegra, mientras su familia no estuviera, pero hablando de Rukia, no podía sentir su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, como habían quedado la noche anerior antes de dormir, sería que ya se había levantado, en fin no quería desaprovechar esa paz, entonces fue desperezandose muy lentamente, dejando sus ojos para abrirlos hasta el final, y cuando lo hizo casi le da un infarto, ese no era su techo, menos su habitación o su cama, entonces sintió como un pequeño mechón negro se asomaba por su cara, definitivamente ese no era su cabello pero, que estaba pasando, se levantó muy alterado, caminó hacía un extremo de la no tan humilde habitación (recordemos que era de Byakuya, debía ser inmensa, o por dios que algun día me invite...) y se encontró con un espejo de cuerpo entero, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Byakuya en el espejo, era el cuerpo de Biakuya e Ichigo estaba adentro, realmente era la escena más aterradora para el sustituo.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

**CASA KUROSAKI**

Los rayos de sol entraron lentamente por la ventana, inundando la habitación en la que se encontraban dos jovenes entrelazados, profundamente dormidos en la cama.

Kuchiki Biakuya despertó muy lentamente, tranquilo como solía hacerlo (con razón es tan guapo), pero cual fue su sorpresa al verse abrazando un pequeño cuerpo, de cabellera negra, entonces lo primero que hizo fue dirigir la mirada a su propio cuerpo, tenía el torzo desnudo y de hay para abajo lo cubrían las sabanas (jajaja que pensaron que había de hay para abajo XD), esto lo dejó aterrado, entonces muy lentamente volteo la mirada al pequeño cuerpo que aferraba con sus fuertes brazos, era su hermana, fue dirigiendo sus ojos hacía abajo, temiendo lo que podía encontrar, pero tal fue su alivio al ver que Rukia traía puesta un pijama de doble pieza, con shorts y bluza de tirantes, gracias a Dios no estaba desnuda, entonces disimuladamente retirón un poco la sabana de su lado y se fijó que tenía un pantalón de pijama puesto, que suerte ninguno estaba desnudo (jajajajaja sucias mentesitas que pensaron cuando dije "pasar un buen rato", fijense que ellos solo querían dormir juntitos no mas ¬_¬), pero algo no cuadraba, aparte de que estaba en la misma cama con su hermana, muy abrazaditos, el lugar era extraño, claro no era su lujosísima habitacíon sino un cuarto pequeño, muy modesto con nada más que un escritorio, un armario y la cama en la que se encontraba, cómo había llegado allí, eso era un gran misterio para el noble, se estaba sustando, Kuchiki Biakuya se estaba asustando, que estaba pasando, lentamente salió de la cama, tratando de no despertar a la pequeña shinigami, se dirijió hasta la puerta hasta que una voz, aún dormida se dirijió hacia el..

-Que pasa Ichigo, por qué te levantas- Era Rukia, llamándolo Ichigo, por dios que estaba pasando

**MANSIÓN KUCHIKI**

Alguien tocó la puerta.

-Pa-pase- Ichigo no podía salir de su asombro, estaba en la habitación de Biakuya, y no solo eso era Biakuya, o el cuerpo de Biakuya, o lo que fuera, no le gustaba ni un poquito.

De repente entró una mujer, muy menuda, a la habitación del noble, con unas cuantas toallas en sus manos.

-Kuchiki taichou-sama-lo dijo bajando mirando al suelo- su baño ya está listo.

-A-a c-c-claro, ya mismo voy para hallá, puedes retirarte

-Como ordene Kuchiki taichou-sama- dijo la criada retirándose de la habitación del noble

-Vaya, hasta sus empleados le tienen miedo, pero ahora el punto es que miercoles hago aquí

El pobre pelinaranja, ahora pelinegro, estaba frustrado, no sabía que hacer, o que había pasado así que decidió que tal vez el baño le ayudaría a despejar un poco la mente, tomó las toallas y se dirigió a donde debía estar lo que había preparado la pequeña mujer.

**CASA KUROSAKI**

-E-etto, Ru-rukia, yo- (OMG O_O, ese era Biakuya tartamudeando)

-Te pregunté por qué te levantas

-Y-yo tengo que ir al baño, si al baño-Estaba nervioso, por dios, Biakuya estaba nervioso

-De acuerdo, ve, yo iré a preparar el desayuno- acto seguido se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes darle un leve beso en los labios a "Ichigo", cosa que dejó frio a Biacuya, parecía que alguien lo hubiera congelado donde estaba.

-Vaya que estas raro esta mañana, mejor ve al baño de una vez y así me ayudas a cocinar.

Entonces la pelinegra se retiró de la habitación dejando a un Biakuya frio, el pobre reaxionó hasta unos minutos después de haber procesado lo que había pasado, entonces se dirigió al baño, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dispuso a mirarse al espejo pero lo que vio casí le produce un paro cardiaco.

Ese era un espejo, el se estaba reflejando en ese espejo pero no era exactamente el, era la cara de Ichigo, totalmente aterrorisado, que podía hacer, se tomó unos cuantos minutos para poder entender lo que veía y relacionarlo con lo que había pasado antes, Rukia lo había besado, más bien había besado al Kurosaki, además habían amanecido muy juntitos en la misma cama, o por kami, iba a asesinarlo, pero luego, claro no podía asesinarse a si mismo así que decidió solo seguir como si el fuera Ichigo, se lavó la cara y de dirigió hacia el comedor, donde estaría Rukia esperándolo con un gran desayuno.

**Lo se, les había dicho que iba a ser una serie de one-shots pero realmente esta historia da para mucho mas, tal vez sea la mas larga ya que se extenderá unos capitulos más porque me gusto mucho así que diganme que opinan, que tal, como está quedadndo, en el próximo el pobre byakuya-bo sufrirá buajajajjjajaaj **

**ok diganme que tal y nos vemos, les usbire el proximo capitulo prontico los quiero**


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS, AY LES VA OTRO CAPITULO DE NUESTROS SEXYS PERDONAJES ICHIGO Y BIAKUYA, QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

Pero antes, porsupuesto no menos importante muchas gracias chicos, me facinaron sus reviews:

Fercha O: no sabes como me emociona que te haya facinado de esa forma, ralmente yo esperaba ese tipo de reacciones porque escribiendolo yo casi me toteo de la risa, tambien me gusto mucho la idea, muchas gracias y te quedo muy graciosa la parte de master card, me hiciste reir, gracias y espero te guste este capitulo ^^.

Thezhiwy15: jajjaaj ni te imaginas lo que tengo programado para la pobre Rukia, pero no te puedo revelar nada seria spam ¬¬ jajajja ok, la situacion sera la misma pero... mas …... bochornosa.

Lelouchzero321: jajaja esto no se compara a lo que sufrirá, si pobre Biakuya-bo pero ni se imagina lo que se espera.

Ok, si me falto alguien espero me disculpen pero pues solo tenía estos al hacer este capitulo, sin mas que decir hay vamos a ver sufrir, digo actuar a nuestros mas hots chicos de bleach.

**MANSION KUCHIKI**

Ichigo, ahora Biakuya, se había perdido en la inmensa mansión al intentar buscar el baño, era realmente grande y a parte tenía tantas puertas que ya no sabía cuales había abierto y cuales no, al final, luego de dar vueltas y vueltas durante unos 10 minutos logró encontrar la habitación que buscaba hace tanto, y es que ahora la necesitaba con más urgencia, para ciertas necesidades fisiológicas, una vez hizo lo que tenía que hacer se dirigió hacia la tina de agua tibia para darse ese baño que tanto se había tardado en buscar, se azicaló como dios manda y se vistió con lo que le había dejado la menuda mujer, el ropaje de shinigami, el haori de capitán, su fiel y blanca bufanda, etc... pero Ichigo tenía... cierto problema, como diablos iba a ponerse el famoso kenseikan que siempre adornaba la hermosa cabellera del capitán del sexto (por si no se acuerdan, el kenseikan es esa cosa blanca que tiene Biakuya en su linda cabecita, eso es algo representativo de la familia Kuchiki).

**CASA KUROSAKI**

Biakuya empezó a pensar todo con cabeza fría, decidió darse un buen baño pero al salir de la ducha descubrió que no tenía nada de ropa para ponerse (comprendanlo, el pobre estaba acostumbrado a que le alistaran todo jajjaja como un niño chiquito) así que solo se enrrolló una toalla al rededor de la cintura y se dirigió a la habitación del muchacho pelinaranja, pero justo a la mitad del camino lo pararon en seco un par de pequeñas manos en us espalda, lo acariciaron desde la nuca hasta la base de su reatguardia, al pobre se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos, pero del terror.

-Ichigo- Dijo Rukia en un tono muy... sensual- se te olvido la ropa en la habitación?

-T-t-t-t-t-t-tt-etto, yo si, c-creo que si- jajajja el pobre Biakuyi se estaba asustando

-Quieres que te ayude a buscarla- Esto último lo dijo picándole un ojo

-E, no, no creo que no necesito ayuda

Uy, que sacón de onda

-De acuerdo, pero vaya que estas raro esta mañana, vistete rápido que se nos hace tarde para ir al instituto.

-N-no me tardo

-Pufff, hoy estás tartamudeando mucho idiota, te esperó abajo para desayunar.

Biakuya, rápidamente, se metió a la habitación del chico, se puso el uniforme que estaba sobre la cama y se dispuso a pensar que podía hacer, si su hermanita se portaba así con el ryoka (vaya que si lo odiaba) eso solo podía significar una cosa, y Biakuya no se chupaba el dedo, el problema actual es que si tenía que actuar como el Kurosaki, no sabía que podría hacer respecto a lo que acababa de ver entre su hermana y el chico, solo dejaría las cosas fluir claro, no sin antes hacer un par de preguntitas...

**MANSION KUCHIKI**

Ichigo tenía la hermosa cabellera negra de Biakuya hecha un desastre, se le estaba enredando el mechón que siempre tenía sobre la frente, en el kenseikan más grande y con el otro, ni que decir, el punto es que tenía unos cuantos nudos y los kenseikan no querían quedarse en su cabello, cómo diablos hacía Biakuya para ponerse eso todas las mañanas, aparte a Ichigo le estaba empezando a fastidiar tener el cabello del noble por la cara, estaba estresado y cuando estaba a punto de tomar unas tijeras y cortar lo que le hacia estorbo.

-Qué haces Biakuya?

Ese era el peliblanco abuelo de Biakuya-bo, mirando con extrañesa el enredo que había hecho su "nieto" en sus hermosos cabellos negros.

-E-etto, kuchiki-jii (con lo de jii me refiero a como le dice Kyoraku a yamamoto, significa viejo si mal no recuerdo)

-Cómo acabas de llamarme Biakuya?

-E, lo siento mucho, etto, abuelo -si, si abuelo, pensó Ichigo

-De acuerdo... veo que estas teniendo problemas con el kenseikan, quieres que te ayude?

-Etto, si, creo que si

En esto imaginense al abuelito de Biakuya peinandolo y arreglándole el cabello para ubicar bien los accesorios que ahora adornaban su cabeza, sinceramente era una de las escenas más graciosas que hayan podido ser apreciadas.

-De acuerdo, está listo, puedes marcharte a tu escuadron Biakuya

-Gracias, etto, abuelo-sama

-Amaneciste muy extraño hoy Biakuya, será mejor que te marches a tu escuadrón antes de que se te haga tarde.

El abuelo de Biakuya, al verlo con esta actitud había recordado los viejos tiempos del noble, aquellos en los que no era un hombre frío y calculador, sino más bien un mocoso.

**CAS KUROSAKI**

(más exactamente en la mesa del comedor de Ichigo)

-Ichigo, desde cuando comes tus waffles con tantos modales y propiedad?

El joven comía como todo un noble, con cuhillo y tenedor, es más tenía una servilleta en su regaso.

-Pues, hoy quería portarme como todo un caballero, cosa que nunca hago

-Será que tienes fiebre, o que te pasó en la noche, definitivamente no eres tu, es más deberías ver tu clásico seño fruncido, hasta parece que estuviera desapareciendo.

(Biakuya se mantenía muy guapo, por eso no tenía ese tipo de expresiones, por dios el no tenía nigún tipo de expresiones ¬¬)

-Eh pues, no lo se creo, que hoy no tengo ganas de eso- (cerrando sus ojos como solía hacerlo Biakuya todo el tiempo)

-De acuerdo, lo que tu digas...

-Rukia

-Si dime

-Cuando piensas decirle al capitán Kuchiki de lo... nuestro

-Capitán Kuchiki?, desde cuándo te dirijes a el con tanta propiedad?

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta, cuándo planeabas decirle?

-Pues, recuerda lo que pactamos la otra noche, le diriamos cuando formalisaramos nuestra relación

-Claro

Al noble no solo le paresía extraño el hecho de que aún no hubieran formalizado nada, sino que le causaba una gran ofensa el hecho de que tal vez los dos jovenes ya hicieran "cosas" y ni se habían comprometido, ni siquiera se lo habían dicho a nadie.

-Ichigo, realmente te siento muy extraño este día seguro que no te pasa nada?

-Seguro, mejor apuremonos antes de que se nos haga tarde para ir al instituto

-De acuerdo...

CONTINUARÁ...

OK, ESO ES TODO POR AHORA, LO QUE MAS ME GUSTÓ FUE LO DEL KENSEIKAN, ME FACINÓ Y PUDE IMAGINARME LA ESCENA, BUENO PERO LO QUE IMPORTA ES LO QUE LES GUSTE A USTEDES ASI que DEJENME UN REVIEW, REGALNEME UNOS MINUTITOS DE SU TIEMPO PARA SENTIRME INSPIRADA Y SEGUIR.

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DIRECTO DESDE EL INSTITUTO KARAKURA Y DESDE EL SEXTO ESCUADRON JAJAJAJ LOS POBRES USFRIRAN, EN ESPECIAL BIAKUYA-BO, EL POBRE NO CONOCE A KEIGO JAJAJAJ, EN FIN...

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y ESPERO ESTE LES HAYA GUSTADO LOS QUIERO Y ESPERO SUS LINDOS REVIEWS.


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA chicas y chicos como les va en la vida, espero que bien, realmente lo siento mucho, me desaparecí y no dejé rastro mio , además los dejé iniciados, pero la verdad es que el cole me tiene ahorcadísima, no me dejan respirar y hasta los fines de semana estoy llenísima de tareas hoy aproveché para actulaizar porque no tengo tanta homework y además estoy sin internet, por esto mismo es que no puedo responder sus reviews, estoy en medio del campo y el movil lo tiene una tia, entonces pues que se le puede hacer... en fin espero que disfruten el cap que me tomé tanto tiempo para poner uno y muchisimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review y a los que no pero leyeron tambien, espero me disculpen por no ponerlos.

Bueno sin mucho mas que decir a leer se dijo.

CAMINO AL INSTITUTO

Por las calles de Karakura caminaban dos jovenes en dirección al instituto en el que estudiaban. Uno era pelinaranja (en el interior pelinegro ;D) y la otra de baja estatura y pelinegra, ivan muy silenciosamente, bastante raro para ellos dos, pues siempre se la pasaban discutiendo y peleando por estupideses sin importancia, claro para ninguno de los dos ese había sido un dia muy normal en la vida de un shinigami...

-OHIO Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san

-Hola Inoue -Le respondio la chica de baja estatura

-...-Ese era "Ichigo"

-Ichigo, no seas descortes y abre los ojos de una maldita vez, te vas a estrellar en algun momento- Asi es chicos y chicas Ichigo tenía el ceño relajado y los ojos cerrados, sin ninguna clase de expresion como nuestro queridísimo Biakuyin

-Ah, cl-claro, es solo que... Hola, etto TU

A ambas chicas les corria por la frente una gotita al estilo anime, nuestro queridísimo Ichigo no recordaba el nombre de una de las chicas que era su amiga, no es algo que ves todos los dias, a la gente normal no se nos olvida el nombre de nuestroa amigos.

-Claro Kurosaki-kun, etto soy Inoue, si no lo recuerdas puedes anotarlo KIAAAAAAAAAA YA VEO, ESTAS JUGANDO, como los detectives, ahora desconfias de nosotros, uno no sabe en estos tiempos de arrancars pero puedo asegurarte que soy yo misma -Esto lo dijo jalando sus mejillas como si una falsa fuera de caucho.

A Rukia le alegraba ver que el unico que actuaba raro era Ichigo, estaba empezando a pensar que en la noche la habían emviado a una dimensión desconocida pero al ver que Inoue se comportaba "normal", claro lo normal para ella, se tranquilizó un poco.

-OK, idiota, Inoue mejor nos apresuramos o nos castigarán por llegar tarde (por si acaso, no le dijo idiota a inoue sino a Ichigo, cuando yo lo lei esa fue la impresion que me dio entonces les aclaro el idiota e inoue eran dos personas distintas aunque la verdad...).

EN LAS CALLES DEL SEREITEI

-Demonios, como hacen para no perderse en estas malditas calles, todas son malditamente iguales y no hay malditas señales que te digan hacia donde queda tu maldito escuadron y ni siquiera aperece uno de tus malditos subordinados para decirte hacia que maldita direccion tienes que coger- Ah el pobre de Ichigo estaba más perdido que Adán el día de las madres, aparte no había absolutamente nadie en las deciertas calles del sereitei, así que solo le atinó a caminar y caminar y caminar y caminar y caminar y caminar (esto va pa largo entonces aplicaremos el botón de avanzar...) y caminar hasta que se encontró con un chico con un adorno en la cabeza.

-Capitan, que hace aquí debería haber llegado al escuadron hace unos veinte minutos

-E-etto, yo estaba relajandome un poco, si eso

-De acuerdo capitán, yo voy camino al escuadrón así que puedo acompañarlo

-Claro, como quieras tu, si tu

-Rikichi, capitán

-Rikichi, ya lo sabía, solo estaba poniendote a prueba

-Como quiera capitán, ahora que le parece si vamos al escuadrón, tenemos mucho papeleo el día de hoy

-Vamos Rikichi

Y así "Biakuya" se aprendió el nombre de uno de sus subordinados.

INSTITUTO KARAKURA

-Ichigoooooooooooo...-Asano Keigo se lanzó al chico pelinaranja, quien no se lo esperaba así que el golpe lo tomó por sorpresa y no pudo tirarle el puño que siempre solía darle cuando este se lanzaba a abrazarlo así que calleron ambos al suelo, con Keigo aferrado a un confundido Biakuya-Ichigo, que trataba de arrancarselo de todas las formas posibles.

-OH, dios mio el apocalipsis, Kurosaki se dejó abrazar de Keigo

Los chicos se levantaron del suelo con un Keigo que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en todo lo que llevaba conociendo a Ichigo esa era la primera vez que había logrado abrazarlo.

-OH Ichigo, veo que al fin entiendes lo que significa ser amigos, cuates, compañeros, BFF4EVER, Ichigooooooooooooo, ah hay estas Kuchiki-san- Ahora se lanzó corriendo hacia la inocente "Kuchiki-san". Que de no ser por la patada de Tatsuki hubiera sufrido el mismo destino que su compañero.

-Mh, hay algo extraño hoy, normalmente Ichigo no se dejaría abrazar de Keigo y lo mataría cuando intentara abrazar a Kuchiki, estas seguro de que estas bien Ichigo?- Le preguntó la confundida karateka.

-Eh, si claro e-estoy bien, no te preocupes

Y se hizo la luz, ay no mentiras eso no iva hay, y llegó la profesroa, la campana salvó a Biakuya, quien se dirigió al puesto que quedaba junto al de Rukia, algo le decía que se sentaban juntos, entonces estuvo seguro de donde sentarse.

-Muy bien, creaturas de la creación, espero que hayan estudiado porque hoy es el examen de japonés antiguo, y de esta nota depende la calificación de cada uno de ustedes pequeños insectos.

Se escucho un fuerte murmullo de decepción por parte del salón entero.

Aunque Biakuya estaba feliz, un Kuchiki tenía que saber de literatura y lenguaje como ninguno, al fin y al cabo eran nobles.

EN EL SEXTO ESCUADRON

Ichigo se encontraba en la ordenadísmia (tanto que daba fastidio) oficina del capitan del sexto escuadrón, en un escritorio de la mas fina madera, que tenía dos pilas de papeles, perfectamente ordenadas, como si hubieran medido perfectamente su ubicación para centrarlas y aparte cada una de las hojas para que no se saliera ni la mas minima punta, Biakuya era perfecto hasta en eso, el hombre no tenía ninguna clase de error.

-Ahora qué es lo que debo hacer, tal vez deba firmar los papeles de las pilas, vaya que son muchos, pero el problema es como diablos voy a imitar la firma de Biakuya.

-Capitán

-Renji

-Está hablando solo

-No, no es eso

-De acuerdo...

-Oye Renji, sabes que es lo que tengo que hacer con estas montañas de hojas?

-Bueno, capitán creo que tiene que aprovar o rechazar lo que viene escrito en ellas

-Ya lo sabía, solo te ponía a prueba

-Como quiera capitán

Así Ichigo uso la misma escusa muchas veces aprovechando que un capitán podía poner a prueba a sus subordinados.

INSTITUTO KARAKURA

El resto del dia en el instituto fue relativamente normal, digo relativamente porque los estudiantes de la clase de Ichigo estaban anonadados ante la gran inteligencia y perspicacia del chico pelinaranja, nunca se le había visto participar activamente en clase y además había logrado un perfecto 100 en todos los examenes que tenían programados, el chico era mejor que el Quincy, cosa que no agradó mucho al nerdito de la clase pero decidió callarse para no parecer un neurotico (diganme si no, Biakuyin es perfecto, yo supongo que es muy muy muy muy muy... inteligente, además siempre tiene que ser superior a los demás, es un noble).

Entonces llegó el sonido de la gloria para cualquier estudiante que se considerara normal, el timbre del almuerzo. Como siempre se organizaron chicos y chicas por aparte, todas las chicas incluyendo a Rukia, se retiraron a almorzar debajo del árbol del que siempre se reunían, y todos los chicos, practicamente arrastrando a Ichigo, se fueron al solar que había en el instituto, como siempre comandados por nuestro queridísimo Asano Keigo.

-AH, como siempre, se respira este aire varonil de amigos que somos y como somos hombres recíen descubriendo nuestras mejores amigas las hormonas y las chicas que las acompañan deberiamos hablar de ellas no creen chicos- Les tengo que decir quien era? Jajajajaj pero por si acaso era keigo.

-De qué estas hablando Asano-san?- Mizuiro y su celular

-Dime Keigo, como antes no seas cruel

-Mhhh-El hombre que siempre se roba el show con sus inspiradoras palabras (Sado ¬¬)

O_O era la cara (interna) de nuestro queridisimo Ichigo-Biakuya quien aparentaba un rostro muy relajado con los ojos cerrados (dije interna porque Biakuya nunca muestra expresiones ni porque le pasen una aplanadora por ensima, entonces pues supongo que tenía que tener expresiones internas).

-Vamos chicos, no sean aguafiestas que no ven como estamos rodeados de bellezas despanpanantes

-Mhhh-Como siempre el mas expresivo del grupo

-Ven hasta Chad me apoya

-Tienes razón pero sabes que prefiero a las mujeres mayores o en su defecto con cara de angel.

-Yo prefiero inteligencia a belleza-(si no saben quien era nunca han visto bleach pero por si acaso era Ishida)

-El sabor latino o el cabello oscuro- OMG O_O Sado habló

-Una chica con aire noble y la piel muy clara- Así es Biakuya entró en la conversación, tal vez pensó que así no levantaria tantas sospechas.

-Excelente, aunque me gustan las personalidades grandes creo que pequeño no esta tan mal.

De repente pareció como si a Keigo se le hubiera prendido un bombillo sobre su castaña cabecita y el grito que pegó sacó a todos de sus pensamientos de la mujer perfecta.

-KIAAAAAAAAA, chicos dense cuenta, acabamos de describir a una de las chicas de la clase, Mizuiro, dijiste que te gustan las que tienen carita de angel, como la de Kuchiki-san y esos ojos..., no sientes que te pierdes en ellos?, además a Chad le gustan las de sabor latino o cabello oscuro, el cabello de Kuchiki-san es muy oscuro, como la noche, Ishida quiere a las chicas inteligentes, Kuchiki-san parece una chica muy calculadora e inteligente, piensa antes de actuar y todas esas estupideces, Ichigo dijo que le gusta la piel clara, la de Kuchiki-san es muy clara, color crema, además cuando estas cerca de ella sientes un gran aire noble, como si fuera una princesa además puede ser pequeña pero su cuerpecito es perfecto, como si lo hubieran tallado los dioses.

-Aunque sea difícil creerlo, lo que dices es verdad, al parecer Kuchiki cuenta con todas las características que hemos descrito- Dijo Ishida acomodandose los lentes

-Y está condenadamente SEXY

Instinto hermanito mayor modo ON (aunque no lo crean Biakuya tenía ese instinto)

-COMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR ASI DE UN KUCHIKI, ESTUPIDO HUMANO POCA COSA

Y así aprendimos que no debes decirle sexy a la hermanita menor de un noble, que aparte es un capitán con una espada esparcible y puede asesinarte en menos de lo que dices sexy.

SEXTO ESCUADRON

Despues de un rato nuestro queridisimo Biakuya-Ichigo había logrado imitar casi a la perfección la firma del capitan del sexto, aunque ninguna le salía con las curvas que le brindaban especial elegancia al autografo del noble, sin embargo lo que podía hacer lo hacía como si hubiera sido Biakuya medio dormido quien firmaba el papeleo, algo se parecía.

Cuando iba a terminar la firma de los papeles entró su queridísimo amigo, ahora su teniente, algo apresurado con una carta entre sus manos.

-Capitán, llegó este sobre para usted, es de la familia Shihouin, al parecer el remitente es el jefe de la familia.

-Dejalo aquí Abarai (ese Ichigo se estaba haciendo experto en sonar frio y sin expresion como un perfecto Biakuya-bo), luego lo leere

-Como quiera capitán

Luego de terminar con el par de pilas de papeles Ichiogo dirijió su mirada al sobre que le había entregado previamente el cara de mono (Renji ¬¬) y decidió abrirlo para ver que era lo que quería una de las grandes casas nobles.

_Capitan kuchiki Biakuya_

_Jefe de la familia Kuchiki_

_Tenemos el honor de invitarlo a usted a la reunión de las cuatro familias, de la que su anfitriona, la familia shihouin es la encargada. La reunión será una formalidad de discusion sobre los mas recientes sucesos que envuelven a las casas nobles. Su asistencia sera nuestra complacencia y es de carácter obligatorio siendo usted el representante de su casa._

_La reunion es de asistencia formal, con exigencia de la vestimenta como tal, pues será anunciado el compromiso entre la princesa Jushirou y el principe Shihouin._

_Un cordial saludo_

_Familia Shihouin_

Demonios, ahora Ichigo-Biakuya tendrá que asistir a una reunión de esas en las que te da miedo coger una cuchara o un tenedor porque tal vez esté mal o quizas sean para otras cosas.

Estaba en aprietos y no sabía absolutamente nada de etiqueta.

CONTINUARA...

Ok chicos y chicas, eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado mucho y me dejen hermosos reviews ^^ la verdad lo siento por no haber respondido los del pasado cap pero es que estoy desinternetisada y pues ni modo.

No se cuanto se demore la conti, no les prometo nada pero espero que no demore mucho, eso depende del cole y pues todas las tareas trabajos y evaluaciones.

Lo que si les digo es q en el proximo vermos que hara nuestro Ichi en una reunion de etiqueta y que pasara con Biakuya-bo luego de tremendo grito que le pego a Keigo.

Los quiero mucho, BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA gente, otra vez yo viniendo a molestar por aquí, como saben estoy sin internet porque es la unica forma en la que puedo actualizar.. en fin, muchas gracias por las hermosas personitas que me dejaron un lindo review y pues a una en especial, (sabes que a ti me refiero ;)) que me prestó una de sus experiencias de vida para poder hacer este capitulo, en fin... no les quito más tiempo y ponganse a leer, no se pero el capitulo es raro...

MANSIÓN KUCHIKI

Ichigo estaba cambiandose de ropa por un kimono bastante extraño, muy elegante con detalles hasta en los hilos, de una seda suave, pura, fina, al parecer el traje debía costar lo que su casa (la de karakura, porque la mansion...), y todo lo que había comido en su vida, tal vez un poco más, en fin, era de un hermoso color azul rey con detalles blancos y negros, iva con unos zapatos del mismo color y al estilo de el uniforme de shinigami. Vestido así Byakuya se veía muy sexy, con lo que se pusiera, el hombre se ve divino (arrrrggggg, hazme tuya jajaj perdonen mis idioteces).

Rapidamente se dirigió a una especie de carruaje que lo esperaba fuera de la mansión, subión con un poco de dificultad, al parecer hasta eso tenía su técnica secreta y eso solo se lo enseñaban a los nobles, esperó en el interior a que llegaran a la famosisíma mansión Shiohouin y bajó ya con un poco más de práctica pero igualmente tropezando, entró a la mansión y creyó haberse equivocado de habitación, el asunto parecía un mismisimo funeral (gracias por compartir conmigo tu experiencia, verás como la usaré ;D), todas las personas eran unas estiradas, ni siquiera hablaban entre ellos, ni siquiera soltaban una media sonrisa, ahora el chico entendía por qué Byaukuya siempre andaba tan serio. Reinaba un silencio sepulcrar, de no ser por una muy disimulada música de salón, por cierto muy lenta, a la que un par de parejas se movían más bien como si estuvieran caminando por una cuerda floja, con tal lentitud y minusiocidad que de la desesperación Ichigo quería ir y separarlos para darles unas cuantas vueltas para ver si se animaban un poquito.

No podía creerlo, acababa de llegar y estaba que se moría del sueño.

De repente una cuchara golpeando un par de veces una copa de cristal lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al parecer había que pasar al banquete y he hay el verdadero problema, el chico en su vida había asistido a un evento de etiqueta, por mucho el matrimonio de algunos primos pero de hay a tremendo baile, eran unos 10000000km de diferencia, en fin, era mejor tratar de aparentar, entonces se sento donde al parecer lo hacían los miembros de "su" familia. Tomo un asiento cualquiera, entonces todo quedó en silencio, el chico miro disimuladamente a su alrededor y cio como todas las miradas del salón se dirigían hacia el, entonces el hombre que lo había ayudado en la mañana (su abuelito ;)) disimuladamente le indico donde era su puesto, al parecer en la cabeza de la mesa, el chico, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas (jajja imaginenselo ahhh me muero) se dirigió al asiento, que al parecer le correspondía, se sentó como todo un experto y puso una cervilleta en su regazo, eso lo había visto en alguna película, entonces los meseros empezaron a repartir los banquetes por cada una de las mesas, entonces en frente suyo (de Ichi-Byakuyin) pusieron una bandeja plateada, para luego quitar la tapa y dejar ver algun "alimento" completamente asqueroso, era de un color gris-cafe, baboso, oloroso, asqueroso y todo lo que termine en oso, en fin, al parecer habían contratado a Orihime como el chef de la noche, entonces al chico se le revolvió el estómago, a pesar de que no había comido nada en todo el día, y en ese instante sintió miedo.

Dirigió su mirada un poco a la derecha, habían unos 13 tenedores y a la izquierda unas 5 cucharas y 3 cuchillos, además de otros instrumentos que jamás había visto en su vida, como lo haría, no sabía qué debía tomar, de su frente empezaron a escurrir unas cuantas gotitas de sudor, entonces dirigió la mirada a su "abuelo" quien al parecer lo había estado esperando con la mirada fija en el, entonces, disimuladamente le indicó los cubiertos que debía usar, así, el pelinaranja, ahora pelinegro, siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones que le daba el anciano de la casa Kuchiki.

Luego de un rato se acostumbró a usar 20 cubiertos para comer una sola cosa, así fueron trayendo progresivamente plato tras plato, algo que notó el chico es que eran realmente tacaños, tardaba unos 30 minutos en comerselos pero por la lentitud de usar 200 cubiertos para comer, sin embargo cada porción era exageradamente pequeña, no alcansarían ni para llenar a un pajarito, había comido unos 5 platos, claro todos diferentes, y no sentía ni la más minima llenura en su estómago, entonces fue la hora del postre, al parecer estaría con hambre el resto de la noche.

Comió muy lentamente, para ver si depronto eso haría que su estómago al menos se llenara de aire, el postre era delicioso, pero igualmente, muy pequeño, entonces llegó la hora de recoger todos los platos, muy disimuladamente dirigió la mirada a su regazo, la cervilleta estaba hecha un desastre y la de las demás personas en su mesa estaban impecables, al parecer le faltaba muhco por aprender, entonces vio como el abuelito de Biakuya le indicaba que debía limpiarse la boca, entonces tomó la cervilleta que tenía a su diestra y la pasó de la forma más ordinaria que pudo, como mismisimo camionero (jjajajjaja de nuevo gracias, si lees esto, muhcas gracias por compartir con migo tu experiencia, ahora veras :))

entonces todas las miradas de las personas que estaban en la mesa se dirigieron hacía el, como si hubieran visto a un hollow en la cara de su jefe, estaban horrorizados y no lo disimulaban, Ichigo se sintió como un perrito regañado en la esquina de una casa.

Luego de un rato las personas que lo acompañaban decidieron olvidar lo que había pasado, eso hizo sentir un poco más cómodo al chico, decidió quedarse como estatua en su asiento, así tal vez no cometería otro error, entonces pasó una hora, que al parecer de Ichigo fueron unas 8, entonces se escuchó de nuevo el retumbar de una cuchara contra una copa de cristal. Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacía el anciano perteneciente a la mesa de los Shihouin que se había parado de su asiento y en ese momento llamaba la atención de todos, al parecer daría un anuncio.

-Honorables casas nobles, en la resplandeciente noche del día del fuego, la familia Shihouin se alegra al dar un anuncio a personas tan respetables como las aquí presentes, El día de hoy nos conmueve dar por oficial el compromiso entre el principe Shihouin y la hermosa princesa Joushiro...

Entonces el intestino de Ichigo cometió una gran traición.

La leve música de salón paró repentinamente, muy disimulados murmullos empezaron a surgir de repente, todas las miradas se clavaron en el "noble", quien se sintió como la más diminuta bacteria existente en el universo, si antes se había ruborizado ahora parecía la nariz de un payaso, todo por un muy pequeño y sencillo erupto.

Entonces, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a ocultar su rostro y esperar a que la tierra se lo tragara, entonces sintió una mano en su hombro, era la de su "abuelo", quien disimuladamente lo hizo levantarse de la mesa, muy lentamente lo llevó al jardín trasero de la mansión, necesitaba hablar con el.

-Dime que fue lo que paso exactamente, Rioka

Ichigo abrió los ojos de par en par, sus pupilas se dilataron y la sorpresa inundó su rostro

-C-como lo sabes?

-Crees que no conosco a mi familia?

-Si pe-pero como hiciste para saber que era yo

-El rioka de pelo naranja?, es muy fácil, tu reiatu se desborda cuando te pones nervioso, Byakuya siempre lo mantiene oculto, por más de que la situación sea extrema.

-Alguién más se dio cuenta?

-No, al parecer aquí las personas no son muy hábiles como para notar los cambios de energía en una sola persona, a lo mejor piensan que estas rondando por hay, al capitán Kuchiki nunca le han notado un reiatsu.

-De acuerdo, pero ahora que lo sabe, Kuchiki-jii, podría ayudarme

-No se que pueda hacer pero trataré.

INSTITUTO KARAKRA

Instinto hermanito mayor modo ON (aunque no lo crean Biakuya tenía ese instinto)

-COMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR ASI DE UN KUCHIKI, ESTUPIDO HUMANO POCA COSA

…

-Q-qué acabas de decir Kurosaki, a mi parecer defendiste a Kuchiki, y no solo eso a su familia – El Quincy al rescate

-No me pasa nada y si el honor de una familia tan respetable es dañado es mi deber protejerlo, si no les importa, me retiro

Entonces el noble pelinaranja se fue de la escena con la actitud más altanera que jamás le habían visto a "Ichigo", al parecer los aliens lo habían visitado en la noche.

Cuando iva caminando por los pasillos del instituto un chico de cabellos negro-azulado lo detuvo con una frase que casi le produce un infarto;

-Eres tu, o no Byakuya-san

-Q-que estás insinuando

-No me había dado cuenta porque sabes ocultar tu reiatsu, cosa rara en Kurosaki, así que decidí ignorarlo, pero cuando le gritaste a Asano-san en el patio una pequeña explosión de reiatsu salió de tu cuerpo, entonces lo supe, eres el capitán de la sexta división.

-Se lo has dicho a algien más?

-No, y dudo que alguien más se haya dado cuenta, al parecer Kuchiki-san estava muy lejos como para notarlo

-Está bien, no le digas a nadie, con tu permiso...

Byakuya se dirigió rápidamente hacia el jardín en el que solían comer las chicas del salón, Byakuya solía ser una persona impulsiva y ya verán por qué.

Las chicas estavan en medio de una activa conversación sobre muchachos, al parecer todas tenían de quien hablar.

-Vaya Kuchiki-san, tu si que sabes dominar a los hombres, tienes a Kurosaki como un borreguito

-O vamos, no es para tanto, Inoue logró conquistar a un emo

-Si pero tu lograste conquistar al chico más terco del instituto y tal ves de Karakura

-Si, tal ves tienen razón...

Entonces apareció un pelinaranja, muy altanero, en la escena.

-Rukia, nos vamos- Por un momento la pelinegra creyó haber escuchado a su hermano hablandole, tal vez había sido su imaginasión.

-Pero Kurosaki-kun, estamos ocupadas

-No me rechistes, nos vamos ya y es una orden

O_o, esa era la cara de la Kuchiki, si antes había escuchado a su hermano, ahora estava segura de ella, no tenía idea de por qué pero algo le decía que tenía que obedecer, entonces se paró obedientemente y siguió al pelinaranja, no tenía idea de a dónde ivan, pero tenía ciertas sospechas.

-Guau, ese era Kurosaki-kun?

-No lo se pero tenía el seño relajado y su voz parecía otra...

…...

-Rukia tenemos que ir a la sociedad de almas

-P-pero de que estás hablando, no he recibido ordenes

-Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos, ahora cambiate ese uniforme poco digno y vámonos

-De a cuerdo... -La chica estava :O.

CONTINUARA...

Guau, que capi mas raro, no les parece, jajja , en fin, creo que se acerca el final y en el próximo se encontraran nuestros chicos favoritos en la sociedad de almas...

Muachas gracias a todas las lindas personitas que me dejaron review, espero llenar sus expectativas y que sigan leyendo mi historia, los amo y ojala algun día Kami-sama, todo poderoso les devuelva el favor.

En la última parte, respecto al uniforme se me ocurrió porque mi bello hermanito me asesina si me ve con una falda unos 2 dedos sobre la rodilla o un escote de 2 cm bajo el cuello, igual no el hago caso XD jajaj en fin, espero que me hayan entendido al final, si Byakuya es medio sobreprotector.

No tengo muhco más que decir, salvo que los adoro y espero que sigan leyendome, y me dejen un humilde review, había pensado hacer un cap extra solo para agradecer los reviews entonces dejenme uno y les dare un solo capi para eso ;P.

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	6. Chapter 6

MUCHAS GRACIAS A ESTAS PERSONITAS TAN ESPECIALES:

LORENIS-CHAN

URIO-HITSUGAYA1993 (la idea que me diste fue genial, especiales gracias)

KUROSAKI ANNE

LELOUCHZERO321

VETAGIXD

SHYTA

-MOON

LUNA VI BRITANIA

THEZHIWY

FERCHAO

RYUNNA-SAN Y YUNNA-SAN

LOVETAMAKI1

Otra cosita: ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPI, DISFRUTENLO (es solo el último de Ichigo y Byakuya, el resto trataré de que sean one-shots pero les aseguro que habrá más porque este fic acaba de comenzar ^^)

…...

EN EL PORTAL QUE CONECTA LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS Y EL MUNDO HUMANO

-Icihgo dime de una vez lo que está pasando, me estás asustando

-...

-Responde idiota

-Cuida tu vocabulario, hablar así no es digno de una dama

-Pero de qué estás hablando, tienes fiebre, o que te pasa..

-...

-Escucha, si no me hablas me quedaré aquí y no seguiré avanzando

-De acuerdo

-No espera...

-...

-Ah eres estresante, normalmente no te quedas callado y te dedicas a pelear con migo, qué te pasa hoy?

-...

-Hablame maldito cabeza hueca

-...

-Ichigo-La chica se dirigió a darle una patada donde más le doliera(el estómago mentecitas pervertidas)

-No te atrevas Rukia- Y el la paró por detrás antes de que siquiera ella se diera cuenta

-Q-q-qué?, cómo es que?

-Te dige que te lo explicaria al llergar

-De acuerdo...

DE QUI EN ADELANTE SERÁ EN LA SOUL SOCIETY HASTA NUEVO AVISO

Entonces rápidamente atravesaron el portal y llegaron a la sociedad de almas, entonces "Ichigo" se dirigió a la mansión Kuchiki seguido de una muy confundida Rukia, rápidamente estaban en la spuertas del inponente edificio y queriendo entrar pero un par de guardias los detuvieron en la puerta.

-No pueden pasar sin el permiso del capitan Byakuya-sama

-Pero si soy yo, la hermana menor del capitán Kuchiki

-Lo lamentamos señorita Rukia-sama pero el abuelo del capitán Kuchiki-sama a ordenado que el día de hoy nadie pueda ingresar sin el permiso de Byakuya-sama.

-Entonces llamen a niiśama porfavor, digánle que estoy aquí

-De acuerdo Rukia-sama

Entonces unos minutos después aparecieron los guardias de nuevo para darle paso a "Ichigo" y Rukia, al parecer habían obtenido el permiso del "capitán Kuchiki", los estaría esperando en la oficina en la que solía permanecer casi todo el tiempo.

Entonces entraron en la oficina y lo que pasó los dejó frios;

-Rukia- "Byakuya" se dirigió rapidamente hacia la pequeña chica y la abrazo para levantarla en el aire y darle un par de vueltas, luego le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Entonces todos revovinaron el caset y pasó algo así: BYAKUYA+RUKIA+ABRAZO=WTF?

-NII-SAMA!

-O_O OMG -Esto era lo que pasaba por la mente de Byakuya en el cuerpo de Ichigo

-Rukia, estás aquí que felicidad

-Qué dices nii-sama?

-Oh, cierto, estto, yo Rukia...

-El no es quién crees Rukia

-Ehh qué dices Ichigo?

-Yo soy el capitán Kuchiki

-Si y yo soy Ichigo

-Qué dicen ustedes dos, este es el día de molestar a Rukia o qué?

-No Rukia, te decimos la verdad- Ichigo

-Es una confusión- Byakuya

-Pe-pero, cómo pudo pasar, he estado todo el día con nii-sama, oh mi dios, que verguenza- Rukia estava sonrojada a más no poder

-Ahora que lo recuerdo anoche tu y yo...-Ichigo

-Escuchen eso me lo explicarán después y más les vale tener buenos argumentos peor por ahora el problema es como solucionaremos esto.

-No tengo ni idea...

-Alguien más sabe esto?

-Si, el quincy Rioka

-El abuelo de Byakuya

-De acuerdo... ellos no dirán nada...

-Pero qué haremos para solucionar esto?

-Podriamos ir donde el capitan Mayuri

-Rukia, ese hombre está loco

-Pero si pudo solucionar el problema de las zanpactou, por qué no podría solucionar este...

-Tienes razón, pero cómo se lo diremos?

-Vayamos a su escuadrón y le explicaremos lo que pasó

…

EN EL CAMINO

-Rioka, es mi impresión o tienes MI cabello enredado?

-Etto, oye y tu qué peinaste el mio?

-Bueno, estaba hecho un desastre y es anaranjado...

-Callate, es muy raro hablarme a mi mismo

-...

EN EL ESCUADRON-LABORATORIO DE KUROTSUSHI MAYURI

-Nemu quién golpea tan insistentemente la puerta del escuadrón, es desesperante, desaste de ellos

-Es su más reciente experimento Mayuri-sama

-Oh, el capitán Kuchiki y ek Rioka, mejor dejalos pasar

-Como ordene Mayuri-sama

…

-Kurotsushi Mayuri

-Mayuri-san

-Capitán Kurotsushi

-Vaya pero si son el Rioka, un capitán y su hermana.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, tienes que arreglar esto- dijo Ichigo señalando su propio cuerpo

-Apresurese capitan Kurotsuhi

-Bueno, al parecer el experimento sirvió a la perfección

-ò_ó-Cara de Biakuya

-E-experimento

-Si si, mi más reciente creación, el intercambio de almas en distintos cuerpos...

-Escuchame Kurotsushi Mayuri, o arreglas esto o te juró que no querrás haber nacido

-Claro, claro, es hora de probar si funciona la solución...

-Maldito, más te vale apurarte o si no no respondo

-Como digan, si que son inpacientes, en fin... tomense de las manos

-No voy a hacer eso-Ichigo en un cuerpo tan sexy como el suyo

-ñ_ñ-Byakuya con los ojos cerrados

-Claro que lo harán o si no como planean regresar?

-Pues como nos cambiaste- Ichigo

-ñ_o-Byakuya con un ojo abierto

-Si pero el problema no es igual a la solución entonces háganlo...

-De acuerdo

Entonces lso chicos más sexys de la habitación se tomaron de las manos, con lo que a Rukia casi se le sale una carcajada pero decidió aguantarse, fue el momento más tensionante y desagradable de sus vidas (solo imaginen Ichigo y Byakuya tomados de las manos XD).

-Bien, ahora eleven su reiatsu y cuando este lo haga traten de sacar la esencia propia del cuerpo en el que se encuentran, entonces busquen el suyo...

-De acuerdo -La voz de la razón más conocida como Byakuya en el cuerpo de Ichi.

-O_O WTF?-El pobre Ichi en el cuerpo de Byakuya tratando de entender

-Si serás idiota -Imaginense a Rukia insultando a Ichi en el cuerpo de su hermano- solo eleva tu reiatsu y automáticamente tu esencia tratará de scapra cuando lo haga dirigela a tu propio cuerpo.

-Como tu digas...

Entonces los chicos procedieron a hacer lo que acababan de decirles y luego de unos 10 tensionantes minutos lograron ingresar al cuerpo que por derecho (XD) les correspondía, claro, luego de una gran explosión.

-SOY YO AL FIN, HE VUELTO A SER YO ^^

-Gracias a Kami-sama u_u-Era la cara impertubarble del noble que por dentro tenía una así :D pero como siempre, no podía exteriorisar sus sentimientos, menos los impulsivos.

-Bien, ahora que tienen lo que querían marchese, tengo que trabajar en nuevos experimentos.

-Como sea, pero no vuelvas a involucrarme o te mostraré mi lado más oscuro

-Claro, claro, el rioka con superpoderes, como quieras, larguense de una vez que no tengo tiempo, Nemu prepará a las siguientes víctimas, digo, voluntarios.

…

EN LA MANSION KUCHIKI

-Rukia, Kurosaki, ya que hemos salido de este problema les voy a exigir que fue lo que pasó el día que desperté en su casa.

-Bien... Nii-sama, yo... lo siento muhco, etto

-No seas aguafistas Byakuya, es que te chupas el dedo?, lo que viste es lo que pasó, es todo, Rukia y yo estamos juntos y punto final, digas lo que digas seguiremos estando juntos...

-Cálmate Ichigo, la opinión de Nii-sama es muy valiosa...

-Valiosa ni un pepino, fijo te quiere separar de mi y eso no lo voy a permitir

-Estoy de acuerdo, mi opinión es muy valiosa y más te vale tenerla en cuenta...

-Claro, claro...

-Solo les diré una cosa, nada de volver a hacer esa clase de "cosas" antes del matrimonio, eso es quitarle el honor a una dama y más te vale respetarla.

-Como quieras Byakuya, gracias por tu bendición

-Mil gracias Nii-sama

-Como quieran, ahora pueden marcharse

Tenía que aceptarlo, por más que le doliera Rukia no era una niña ni mucho menos necesitaba que el la protegiera tanto, entonces debía dejarla ser libre, al fin y al cabo al parecer ese rioka si que la amaba, si era capaz de hacer tanto por ella, entonces tendrían su bendición, pero no permitiría que hicieran "cosas" antes del matrimonio, antes muerto.

PUEBLO KARAKURA (CASA DE LOS KUROSAKI-MAS EXACTAMENTE HABITACION DE ICHIGO)

-Vaya, que día tan estresante

-Ni que lo digas, niiśama como tu...

-Vaya pero el no tuvo que sufrir tanto como yo

-No creo que haya sido tan difícil, el solo hecho de pensar que esta mañana amanecí en los brazos de nii-sama, eso me pone los pelos de punta y luego, luego le acaricie la espalda, por Kami-sama es terrorifico.

-De acuerdo lo admito, por suerte no estavas desnuda...

-Si lo hubiera estado ahora mismo estarías en el cuarto escuadrón

-Claro, ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que Byakuya tiene que solucinar unos cuantos asuntitos con los nobles de esas otras familias...

-Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada, nada mejor deja así

-Lo que tu digas...

-Ahora que te veo, creo que te extrañe mucho

-Uhm, creo que podría decirse que yo igual, hoy si que estavas raro

-No puedo imaginar que habrá hecho el con mi sexy cuerpo, eso me da miedo

-Habla con respeto de nii-sama

-Pero puedo asegurarte que tendrá unos cuantos problemitas en la sociedad de almas...

(entonces Byakuya estornudó...)

-Qué hiciste con el cuerpo de nii-sama?

-Nada que no pueda solucionarse...

-Vaya que eres un idiota

-Y tu una enana

-Pero eres un idiota muy guapo

-Y tu una enana muy sexy

-Entonces basta de palabras

Así la pelinegra se acerco al verdadero pelinaranja, lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó apasionadamente, atrayéndolo hacia si, a lo que el chico, ni corto ni perezoso la tomó por la cintura y la alzó en el aire, se besaron con pasión y necesidad, como si hubieran estado lejos años en vez de un dia, entonces el chico empezó a bajar el cierre del vestido de la morena, pero eso, es historia para otro dia...

COPA GOLDEN SHINIGAMI

Aquí les contaré que pasó luego, por ejemplo Byakuya tuvo que enviar una carta de disculpa a todas y cada una de las personas que habían asistido a la reunión que Ichigo había arruinado, luego tuvo que deshacer el nudo de cabello que había bajo su Kenseikan y arreglar la pila de papeles que el pelinaranja había arruinado con garavatos, luego se lo cobraría.

Por otro lado, el pelinaranja favorito de todos solamente tuvo que explicar un poco de todo a sus compañeros, luego a sus profesores por su reciente ataque de "nerditud", más tarde a Keigo sobre su arranque de protección a las familias nobles, a Orihime no tuvo que decirle nada, después de todo la chica es algo distraida, finalmente pudo explicar su seño relajado y premiar a Rukia por su sacón de onda de la mañana, pudó solucionar todos sus problemas.

…...

BUENO CHICOS Y CHICAS:

Eso es todo, pero solamente de Ichigo y Byakuya, creanme este fic acab de comenzar, aunque quiero que me hagan un gran favor si me dejan reviews diganme cual quieren que sea la siguiente pareja, yo escogeré cual me atraiga más y pues la haré, tratare de que los proximos sean de solo one shots, este salio muy largo y esa no era la idea inicial, entonces si me quieren decir cual les gustaria para el siguiente...

Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y espero pueda haber llenado sus espectativas y le haya gustado mi historia, los amo y espero que Kamiśama los llene de bendiciones.

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA GENTE, TIEMPO SIN PUBLICAR EN ESTE FIC PERO NADA ME SALIA BIEN, Y PUES SALIO ESTO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, ESTE ES DE MATSUMOTO E HITSUGAYA (no como pareja porque eso seria pedofilia, la pareja, a petición de ustedes es hitsugaya e Hinamori)...

ANTES DE EMPEZAR TENGO QUE DECIR UN PAR DE COSAS (LA PRIMERA ES MAS IMPORTANTE):

mi nombre, ahora soy Nany Kuchiki, se que es muy diferente pero a veces los cambios son buenos, lo hice porque el otro me aburrio, igual las historias continuan y etc... yo soy la misma y Nany es mi apodo, además puse una imagen muy sexy como avatar, espero les guste...

no es importante pero tenía que decirlo; el otro día estaba con una amiga en el centro comercial y nos pusimos a ver el estante de juguetes (a veces es bueno volver a la infancia...) entonces me puse a mirar los de tienda de animalitos (litlles pet shop, no se si los hayan visto...) y vi un conejito idéntico a cahppy, tenía una carita hermosa y venía con unas gafas de sol para morirse, entonces no aguante y lo compre jajjajaj la señorita de la tienda me miro como (¬¬) pero bueno... ahora tengo un lindo juguetito de chappy...

MILES DE GRACIAS A ESTAS BELLAS PERSONAS (lamento no poder poner las parejas que todos desean pero tal vez en los proximos lo haga... depende de con cual me llegue la inspiracion... solo esperen...):

SHYTA

LORENIS-CHAN

VETAGI XD

WINGS-OF-THE-MOON

LELOUCHZERO321

KUROSAKI ANNE

URIKO HITSUGAYA 1993

OK LAMENTO MUCHO SI SE ME ESCAPA ALGUNA LINDA PERSONITA PERO ESTOY UN POQUITO DE AFAN, ESTA PARTE LA ESCRIBI CUANDO YA HABIA HECHO LA HISTORIA Y ENTONCES ME DIERON UN PORTATIL PARA USARLO EN 10 MILISEGUNDOS, ENTONCES PERDONENME LA VIDA Y DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA...

_**MATSUMOTO RANGUIKU-HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO**_

HABITACION DE RANGUIKU

Era temprano en la mañana, el chico de cabellos blancos podía escuchar el canto de los pajarillos y notar los brillantes rayos de sol entrar por "su" ventana pero había algo extraño, algo le estaba presionando el rostro y no lo dejaba respirar, claro, el quería seguir durmiendo pero "eso" no lo dejaba, lo estaba ahogando, fue entonces cuando decidió abrir los ojos y se encontró con la visión de un par de grandes bultos de carne, de hecho demasiado grandes para su gusto, entonces se paro de repente para sentarse y notar que esa no era su habitación y definitivamente lo que desprendia de su pecho no era suyo...

HABITACION DE TOSHIRO

Matsumoto estava disfrutando de lo lindo, al fin podía dormir sin nigún tipo de molestia, claro era extraño pues su rostro se sentía extrañamente despejado pero esto no impedía que la chica continuara durmiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello pero como si el universo entero conspirara en su contra empezó a sonar un pito de los mil demonios, al parecer tenía un despertador, pero que ella supiera no había comprado ninguno, entonces, muy perezosamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con una habitación que definitivamente no parecía la suya. Se paró rápidamente la cama y entonces notó otra cosa bastante importante, le faltaba algo a la altura del pecho...

HABITACION DE RANGUIKU

Claro, lo que desprendía de su pecho definitivamente no era suyo y el vaya que conocía lo que ahora estaba contemplando, como confundirlos si pasaba unas 12 horas del día metido entre ellos (ey no sean malpensados, solo que Matsumoto lo abraza mucho ¬¬...) pero que él recordara le pertenecían a otra persona, entonces se levantó con algo de miedo para notar que su altura se había modificado un poco

y se dirigió a la derecha de la habitación, encontró un espejo de cuerpo completo pero lo que lo dejó blanco no fue el gran tamaño del espejo sino el reflejo que se producía en el objeto, claro no era un hollow ni nada parecido, a su parecer era algo peor, no el simple hecho de ser una chica sino la chica que era, era Matsumoto...-MATSUMOTO!

HABITACIÓN DE TOSHIRO

Creyó que era pura impresión, al parecer había escuchado un grito de su propia voz llamarla a sí misma, entonces fue cuando notó el diminuto espejo a la izquierda de la habitación, se dirigió a el con algo de pereza pero se sentía más liviana y claro, más enana, entonces cuando se vió casi le da un paro cardiaco, no solo le faltaba una importante parte de su peculiar anatomía sino que ya no era ella y la persona que ahora veía en el espejo era la que menos esperaba encontrar, era Hitsugaya Toshiro...-CAPITAN!

HABITACIÓN DE RANGUIKU

Al parecer su grito había sido correspondido, y por su propia voz, raro pero estaba empezando a generar una teoría en el ahora no tan pequeño niño genio, claro, era de estupidos, si él estaba en el cuerpo de Matsumoto no había duda de quién estaba en el suyo, el problema es que eso no tenía sentido, como diablos llegó el a ese cuerpo y como es que el suyo fue profanado de esa manera.

No por nada era un niño genio, decidió enfriar su cabeza y pensar un poco, claro lo primero que debía hacer era encontrar a Matsumoto en su propio cuerpo así que salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación en la que ahora se encontraba, pero no se dió cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto hasta que sintió el frio del exterior.

HABITACIÓN DE TOSHIRO

De acuerdo, si las neuronas servían para algo ahora eran más necesarias que nunca, si ella estaba en el cuerpo de su capitán y había correspondido un grito de su propio cuerpo con un grito del cuerpo del capitán entonces blanco es, gallina lo pone y frito se come EUREKA! claro, si ella estaba en ese diminuto y bello cuerpo entonces no cabía duda, el capitán estaba en el suyo.

Claro cualquiera llega a esa pronta conclusión rápidamente pero que hacer?, cómo podría solucionar eso, porque era fácil saber quién ocupaba que cuerpo pero cómo devolverse al propio, eso era todo un acetijo, lo primero que debía hacer era encontrar a su capitán, entonces al salir de la habitación, no sin antes haberse puesto la ropa que usualmente llevaba Toshiro, se encontró con una chica pequeña y tierna.

HABITACIÓN DE RANGUIKU

Se había sentido pésimo, al salir de la habitación de su teniente se encontró con un aire helado y un montón de miradas morvosas, pero como no si la chica acostumbraba a dormir con un short que cubría dos centímetros sus piernas y una microblusa de tirantes que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Entonces se vistió rapidamente con la ropa de la chica, cómo era que tenía tremendo escote siendo que todas las chicas que el había visto (Hinamori...) usaban ropas muy recatadas que les cubrían todo, claro su teniente era una descarada, tal vez luego le reclamaría por usar ropas tan reveladoras siendo que el unforme no era así y además ahora le estaba dando frio...

AFUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN DE TOSHIRO

-Hola Toshiro-kun

-Kia Hinamori-chan, cómo estás?

-OH, etto Toshiro-Kun vaya que amaneciste sonriente

-Oh, no lo había notado y vaya que te ves muy hermosa el dia de hoy Hinamori-chan

A la pequeña chica le creció un brillante sonrojo que cubrió sus dos mejillas en cuestión de segundos, Toshiro nunca le había dicho que lucía bella.

-AH, gracias To-toshiro-kun

-Oh, no es nada, creo que eres muy tierna Hinamori-chan...

De repente una voz estridente que pretendía ser grave los distrajo de la pequeña plática...

-MATSUMOTO!

-Etto, Ranguiku-san por qué te llamas a ti misma?- Hinamori preguntó inocentemente.

-Ah, Hinamori, etto yo, quise decir...

-Ah, no te preocupes "Matsumoto", tengo que hablar con tigo...-Dijo "Toshiro" tratando de salvar a su capitán.

-Ah si, como digas Mat...Capitán...

-Vamos, Matsumoto

Entonces "Toshiro" tomó de la mano a "Matsumoto" para llevarsela lejos y así poder hablar.

-Vaya esos dos si que son raros, y Toshiro-kun me dijo que estoy hermosa hoy, que tierno...

EN UN JARDÍN MUY LEJANO

-Matsumoto, puedes dejar de correr, creo que ya estamos muy lejos

-Claro Capitán, es sólo que es más fácil correr con tu cuerpo

-No abuses Matsumoto

-Claro, claro, pero qué vamos a hacer?

-Si lo supiera ya estaría en mi cuerpo

-Capitán no seas amargado, estás arrugando mi rostro

-Cállate Matsumoto, me está doliendo la espalda

-Terminarás acostumbrandote capitán...

-No quiero acostumbrarme, quiero mi cuerpo

-Yo también, así los chicos no me verán...

-Y espero que no lo hagan mientras estas en mi cuerpo

-Pero capitán cómo volveremos

-No lo...

De repente se vieron interrumpidos por un grito bestial, el grito de un hollow y al parecer no era un hollow cualquiera, tenía un nivel respetable pero para nuestros protagonistas, que no sabían nada acerca de usar los poderes del otro era un gran problema.

-Capitán, qué haremos?

-Utiliza magia demoniaca, en este cuerpo no creo poder elevarme...

-Pero capitán inténtelo, no pesa muhco

-Tu hasme caso, soy tu capitán

-No por el momento...

-Cállate Matsumoto

-De acuerdo Capitán

Entonces Ranguiku se elevó y activó el hadou que mejor conocía, pero lo que vinó no se lo esperó niguno de los dos, claro la magia había servido pero había servido demasiado, Matsumoto sabía controlar su propio poder pero con uno tan grande como el de Hitsugaya sencillamente desprendió mucho en un sólo ataque provocando la destrucción de los edificios de la mitad de su división, ahora tendrían graves problemas con el capitán de capitanes...

-Qué has hecho?

-Yo sólo lo ataqué

-Si pero no tenías por qué usar tanto poder con un hollow de ese nivel

-No lo sabía, mi poder es menor...

-Ahora tendremos problemas con el capitán Yamamoto

-Querrás decir tú, Capitán

-Tu eres la que está en mi cuerpo

-Buen punto

-Toshiro-kun, Ranguiku-san

-Hinamori-Dijeron capitán y teniente al unísono

-Oh creo que ya entiendo...

-Qué quieres decir Hinamori-chan?

-Bueno, hace pocos día Ichigo-kun y el capitán Kuchiki tuvieron un problema parecido...

-En serio?

-Si, creo que Rukia-chan sabe que hacer...

-Pero donde diablos está Kuchiki?

-Debe de estar en la mansión del capitán Kuchiki...

-Oh muchas gracias Hinamori-chan... ^^-Matsumoto en el cuerpo de Toshiro abrazó a la pequeña chica provocándole un sonrojo mayor al pasado...

-Oh, etto Ranguiku-san creo que Toshiro-kun ya se fue con tu cuerpo...

-Oh, que capitán tan inpaciente...

EN LA MANSION KUCHIKI

Rukia estaba algo aburrida en el jardín de la mansión de Byakuya, al parecer Ichigo había salido a dar una vuelta por la sociedad de almas, cosa que no le daba un muy buen presentimiento a la morena, pero bueno si Ichigo no se metiera en problemas cada vez que hablaba su vida no sería tan divertida, justo cuando estaba pensando en eso entraron tres dos personas en compañía del pelinaranja.

-Ichigo, capitán Hitsugaya, Teniente Matsumoto

-Rukia...

-Kuchiki

-Rukia-chan...

-Capitán, acaba de llamarme Rukia chan?- O_O

-Etto...

-No importa Matsumoto, igual tenemos que decirle...

-Cómo y Ranguiku-san acaba de decirla Matsumoto al capitán?- WTF?¿?¿?

-Kuchiki, necesitamos tu ayuda

-Claro...

-Esucha Rukia-chan, el capitán y yo cambiamos de cuerpo como Ichigo y tu hermano entonces le pedimos a Ichigo que nos ayudara a volver a la normalidad y el nos dijo que no sabía como así que lo obligamos a traernos hasta aquí.

-Claro, capi... Ranguiku-san

-Kuchiki, no tenemos todo el día

-No seas grosero capitán

-No, tranquila Ranguiku-san, son ordenes

-Ves Matsumoto, ella si sabe tratar a sus superiores...

-Si Capitán pero por el momento soy tu superior...

-No te pases Matsumoto

-solo tienen que elevar sus reiatsus y automáticamente sus esencias tratarán de escapar, cuando lo hagan dirijánla a su propio cuerpo.

-Bien, hágamoslo capitán

-Si, si

UN PAR DE MINUTOS Y MUCHA LUZ DESPUÉS...

-KIA... vuelvo a ser yo en mi sexy cuerpo ^^

-Vaya que alivio :)

-Gracias Rukia-chan- Dijo Matsumoto abrazando a la pequeña Kuchiki

-Gracias Kuchiki :)

-No es nada

-Si, si como quieran ahora pueden marcharse, tenemos cosas que hacer... ¬¬

-Oh, Ichigo, van a agitar la cama?

-Matsumoto ù_ú

-OH, capitán pero si es verdad...

-Si no te importa Ranguiku-san, podrías no hablar de esos asuntos frente al capitán... n_n

-Oh, lo siento Rukia-chan no volveré a hablar

-Cómo Rukia, ya le contaste?

-No le tengo secretos a mis amigos...

-Ahora Toshiro también lo sabe...

-SI, y quisiera borrar esa imagen de mi mente... O_O

-Oh, lo siento capitán

-No importa, ya nos vamos y ustedes... hagan lo que quieran...

UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUES

-Capitán!- Matsumoto con sus habituales abrazos...

-Matsumoto...

-Tengo algo importante que decirle...

-Qué quieres?

-Tienes una cita con Hinamori-chan...

-Claro, claro una cita con Momo... O_O UNA CITA CON MOMO!

-Si capitán, en una hora saldrás con ella a comer helado

-MATSUMOTO! 

"Al parecer volvieron a la normalidad, ahora que vestido me pongo?" eran los pensamientos de Hinamori Momo, bastante emocionada por su próxima cita con el capitán de la décima división...

COPA GOLDEN PARA SHINIGAMIS

_EN LA DOCEAVA DIVISIÓN_

-Nemu,, como fue con estas victimas, perdón voluntarios.

-Bien Mayuri-sama, han vuelto a la normalidad sin ningún problema

-Bien Nemu, prepara a las próximas víctimas, digo voluntarios...

…

CORTITO PERO EFECTIVO...

OK, SE ACABO EL CAPITULO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ME DEN SUGERENCIAS PARA LA PRÓXIMA PAREJA, HARÉ LA QUE MAS ME ATRAIGA Y POR LA QUE ME LLEGUE LA INSPIRACIÓN, ENTONCES LOS QUIERO Y ESPERO VER SUS LINDOS REVIEWS...

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES...


End file.
